Two Holidays for the price of Cheese
by Dreamchasereternity
Summary: What happens when you give three bored demons ocs a camera and a spooky house? This happens! 1st ch: Friday the thirteenth 2nd ch:Valentine's Day R
1. Black cats and ladders and mirrors oh my

Dream: Welcome to my short Friday the Thirteenth fanfic! 

Zero: Is there a point to this?

Dream: Nope!

Tenka: She means yes...

Dream: No I don't. 

Zero: Well, let's get on with it.

Dream: *nods happily* Oh, and just as a reminder: Arielle is now Flash and Mike is now Hinote (Hee-no-tay)

Zero: The baka kitsune does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Flash, or Hinote.

Tenka: On with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Black Cats and Ladders and Mirrors, oh my!:

          "Friday the thirteenth...is truly a day of bad luck...THEY SERVED BOUNCING CHICKEN NUGGETS IN THE CAFETERIA!!!!!!!" A girl with dark brown hair yelled as she turned her camera to zoom in on the chicken nuggets. "Observe."

          The girl lifted a nugget and dropped it. It hit the ground and bounced a good two inches into the air. She then repeated the process. Nearby a boy with brown hair and a girl with black hair and silver bangs were watching. The three teens were hiding in an alley waiting for their prey to come by. The black haired girl looked down the street then hissed to the others.

          "Here they come! Autumn get the camera ready! Hinote get the crates ready!" The girl ordered.

          Both Autumn and Hinote stood up and saluted, "Yes sir! Err...ma'am!" 

          The black haired girl sighed. She then watched her friends take their positions. Autumn hid behind some boxes positioned the camera so she could see the street. Hinote hid behind two large crates. These crates were labeled 'Live Dangerous Animals. Handle with tender loving care.' He was holding two ropes. One rope was fastened to each crate in such a way that when he pulled the crates would slide open and the 'dangerous animals' would be released.

          "Flash, get down!" Autumn hissed. The black-haired girl crouched behind the crates next to Autumn. The three waited in silence as they watched the street. They didn't have to wait long before a group of four boys came into view. There was a boy with slicked back black hair, a boy with antigravity black hair, a boy with long red hair, and an extremely ugly boy with a dead animal on his head...oops...I mean he had orange hair...^_^;;;

          Flash made signaled Hinote. Hinote pulled the rope and before anyone could react about thirty black cats poured out of the crates and ran in front of the boys. The cats then ran to a milk and sugar café and sat everywhere they could meowing and begging for milk. The owner came out with a broom trying to shoo them away.

          The four boys blinked and stared at the cats in shock. The one with slicked back black hair suddenly remembered something, "Anou...today is Friday the Thirteenth, isn't it?"

          "Yes it is, Yusuke. Why do you ask?" The red haired boy asked.

          Yusuke pointed at the cats, "Well, Kurama, Friday the Thirteenth is a day of bad luck. Also having a black cat cross your path is bad luck. We just had about thirty black cats cross our path AND today is Friday the Thirteenth! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!"

          "Hn. Baka ningen superstitions." The antigravity haired boy crossed his arms. 

          Yusuke frowned, "This is serious, Hiei! We've all got bad luck!"

          "There is no such thing as bad luck." Hiei said slowly to try and make Yusuke understand. Suddenly a bird flew by and crapped on Hiei's head.

          Yusuke pointed, "Oh yeah?!? Well what do you call that, Hiei?!?"

          "Its called bird shit, Urameshi." The big ugly one said.

          Yusuke shook his head, "You know what, Kuwabara? No more talking for you."

          "But..." Kuwabara started.

          "SHH!" Yusuke interrupted.

          Kurama handed Hiei a napkin. Hiei wiped the bird dropping out of his hair. "Detective, I refuse to believe that that was caused by a group of filthy flea-bitten beasts crossing my path." 

          "But, Hiei..."

          "I've heard enough of your nonsense. I'm leaving." Hiei said before walking off down the street.

          "Hiei's right, Yusuke, there's no such thing as bad luck." Kurama ran to catch up with Hiei.

          Yusuke and Kuwabara started following their demon friends down the street. There was a moment of silence before Flash, Autumn, and Hinote burst out laughing. 

          "That was great! Did you see the way Yusuke was panicking? It was priceless!" Hinote laughed.

          Autumn turned the camera to face her, "And so it begins. Already one member of the group has fallen into a panic. Only one question remains...Will any of them survive the Friday from hell???" She then started laughing insanely while the camera was still filming. 

          Flash and Hinote stared at her strangely for a moment before they too started to laugh insanely. A mother and her son passed by the alley that the three were in. The little boy pointed, "What are they laughing at, mommy?"

          "Come along, sweetie. It isn't right to disturb the crazy people." The mother said as she ushered her child away from the alley.

          Autumn stopped laughing suddenly, "Ok, now we have to go get the ladders and the mirrors. Oh and don't forget the umbrellas!"

          Flash nodded, "Alright let's go!" The three teens then left the alley and headed off towards Flash's house. 

~*~*~Time passes:

          The Reikai Tantei were strolling casually through the streets looking for a place to eat. They had stopped at a street corner and were arguing. 

          "We're going to the fast food restaurant and that's final!" Yusuke said before turning around and crashing into somebody. The sound of glass shattering followed after. Yusuke blinked as what happened registered in his tiny mind.

In Yusuke's mind:

          A little hamster was running on a wheel. The hamster started running faster and faster until the wheel started spinning out of control and the hamster went flying. 

Back to reality:

          Yusuke's eyes widened in fear and he pointed at the broken mirror on the ground. There had been two people carrying the mirror. Both were dressed in blue uniforms both had blue hats on. Both were wearing dark sunglasses and both had mustaches. One had a nametag that read 'Bob' and the other had a nametag that said 'Rich'. 

          'Bob' pointed at the mirror and said in a deep voice, "Well, looks like you broke a mirror, boy."

          "And on Friday the Thirteenth too. Tsk, tsk, you'll be having seven years of bad luck for that one!" 'Rich' said in an equally deep voice. The two were about to walk away when Rich's mustache fell off and floated to the ground. Everyone blinked at the mustache and then looked at Rich. 

          Rich looked around at everybody before falling to his knees in front of the mustache. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! MY MUSTACHE!!!!!! Come on little buddy! Breath!!!!" He started to push down on the mustache as if he was performing CPR. "Don't die on me!!!!!" He put his ear to the mustache and after a moment he sat up and looked at the sky, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY?!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME??????"

          Bob put a hand on Rich's shoulder, "Come on, Rich. We'll hold a proper burial for him."

          "Yeah..." Rich picked up the mustache and followed Bob away. They stopped in a nearby alley and watched the four boys.

          Yusuke started to whimper, "I'm cursed!!!!! I've got bad luck and I'm gonna die!!!!"

          "Yusuke, you aren't cursed. There's no such thing as bad luck." Kurama pointed out.

          Yusuke pointed accusingly at Kurama, "You aren't the one that broke the mirror, Kurama! I've got seven years bad luck plus whatever I got from the cats!"

          Kurama sighed, "There's just no reasoning with you. Is there?"

          "What's next??? Ladders???" Yusuke looked around fearfully. He started walking and fell into an open manhole. "I TOLD YOU I'M CURSED!!!!" he yelled up at his friends.

          In the alley Bob and Rich have taken off their hats to reveal that Bob was actually Autumn and Rich was actually Flash. Autumn has removed her camera from her hat and has been recording the attempt to rescue Yusuke from the sewers. Flash then runs up ahead to check on Hinote while Autumn kept filming. 

          Yusuke was mumbling things about bad luck while following the others. Kurama looked over his shoulder at Yusuke, "Yusuke, how many times to I have to tell you that there is no such thing as bad lu..." 

          Kurama wasn't given a chance to finish because at that moment a sheet fell over his head. He stumbled around trying to get it off and wound up walking under a ladder. Kurama's arm had hit the ladder so once he was on the other side and had gotten the sheet off his head a bucket of blue paint fell onto his head.

          Yusuke pointed, "I told you!"

          "Now, Yusuke, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for all this..." Kurama said while wiping the paint off of his face. 

          Kuwabara looked at his friends, "Wow! I must be really lucky! I haven't had any bad luck yet!" As if on cue a garbage can fell on Kuwabara covering him in banana peels, fish bones, and other unpleasant things.

          Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama moved away from him. "Kuwabara you stink!" Yusuke yelled. 

          From his position on the roof of the nearest building Hinote laughed. "This is so much fun! And we haven't even gotten to the good part yet!"

          Autumn met up with Flash and Hinote in a graveyard. Flash pointed at an old rundown house nearby, "Will that do?"

          "Yeah, that's perfect! Now all that's left is to lead the boys here..." Autumn snapped her fingers, "I've got it!" The three huddled close as Autumn revealed her plan. Once that was decided they went their separate ways to put the plan into action. 

         The boys were sitting on a park bench. Or rather Yusuke and Hiei were sitting on a park bench. Kurama was in the bathroom trying to wash as much paint out of his hair and off his clothes as possible. Kuwabara was sitting away from the others because of his disgusting stench. Kurama came out of the bathroom carrying his now wet shirt. He was about to speak but somebody cut him off.

          "Kurama! You're here!!!" Autumn ran up and gave him a big hug. She then looked up at him and pouted, "Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" 

          "I wasn't sure how long we'd be staying or if I'd have the time to see you." Kurama said while returning the hug. 

          Autumn then noticed that Kurama wasn't wearing a shirt. She took a step back with a blush staining her cheeks. She then frowned, "I know there was something I was supposed to say...Gah! Kurama, you're shirtless hotness made me forget what I came to say!!!"

          Kurama blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah...well...anou..." 

          "Oh yeah!" Autumn snapped her fingers, "Flash's in trouble! Some evil demon guy person thing kidnapped her and took her to this house place in a graveyard!"

          "Show me where." Hiei said quickly.

          Autumn pointed the way she had come, "Yonder! Over that thar hill!" 

          "Baka kitsune..." Hiei mumbled before taking off in the direction she had pointed. After walking for a bit they arrived at the house. It was already dark. 

          Kuwabara looked around in fear, "Guys...can we leave?"

          "Not until we find Flash." Hiei said as he kicked the door in.

          "HIEI! WHAT DID THE POOR DOOR EVER DO TO YOU?!?" Autumn yelled as she threw some dirt on the door, "Farewell door...I knew thee well!!!"

          The guys stared at her strangely for a moment before they turned and walked into the house. Kurama put his shirt back on despite some mumbled protest from Autumn. Soon they reached what appeared to be the main room. Autumn quickly sidestepped into another room. The guys looked around. The place was covered in cobwebs and there was ancient looking furniture in it. Lying on the ground nearby were four fairly new looking umbrellas. 

          Kurama turned back to ask Autumn a question and noticed she was gone. "Autumn? Autumn!" Kurama started looking around frantically for any sign of her. 

          Meanwhile Autumn had made her way to the 'control room' as she called it. This was the room that had many monitors so that they could observe the whole house. It also had a board with many buttons. Hinote and Flash were already there. The house had a protective aura to keep Hiei from finding them. 

          Hinote smirked, "I know what to do now! Lemme push the button! Please?"

          "Sure, knock yourself out." Autumn shrugged as she sat down. 

          Hinote smiled and pushed a big blue button. Immediately the ceiling sprinkler things went on in the room where the boys were. 

          "AHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT'S RAINING!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he tried to shield himself with his hands.

          Yusuke was doing the same thing, "BAKA! It can't rain indoors!"

          "Yusuke's right, the fire sprinklers went on somehow..." Kurama said as he picked up one of the closed umbrellas. He was about to open it when Yusuke stopped him.

          "Are you crazy?!? You can't open an umbrella indoors!!! It's bad luck!!!" 

          Kurama opened the umbrella anyway, "Yusuke, I don't believe in bad luck."

          "But..." Yusuke looked around. He was the only one that hadn't opened an umbrella. He sighed and opened the last umbrella. No sooner had he done so then the waterworks stopped. The four boys closed their umbrellas.

          "Great so now we've got even more bad luck..." Yusuke mumbled. The four boys then heard the sound of chains dragging across the floor. The sound was drawing closer every second. Hiei put his hand on his katana and faced the sound. Kurama took out his rose and also faced the sound. 

          Soon a shadowy figure was seen walking down the hall towards them. The figure was dragging chains behind him. As the figure stepped into the light the boys' eyes widened in shock. There stood Hinote dressed in ragged clothing. He was deathly pale with dark circles around his eyes. There were some red marks almost like cuts all over his body and his clothes had red blood stains on them. His legs and arms were chained together. All in all he looked terrible.

          "Hinote?!? What happened to you?!?" Yusuke asked as he and the others rushed over to the boy. Hinote remained silent and didn't even seem to notice their presence.

          Kurama waved his hand in front of Hinote, "He isn't responding..."

          "We can see that Kurama!" Yusuke rolled his eyes.

          Hinote suddenly moved towards Yusuke. He still had the same dazed expression on his face as he walked slowly. He took a knife out of a pocket and held it at his side. Once he was right up to Yusuke he stabbed him with the knife, "DOINK!!!!!!"

          Yusuke held his side. "Itai! What the hell is wrong with you?!?"

          In response Hinote started to cackle insanely. Kurama walked over to Yusuke, "Are you hurt badly?"

          Yusuke looked down and discovered that he wasn't bleeding much. "Naw, I'm fine."

          "Hinote, where are Autumn and Flash?" Kurama asked the laughing boy.

          Hinote stopped laughing and stared at Kurama, "They are trapped."

          "Trapped where?" Hiei frowned.

          "Trapped in the dungeon...Where my body is..." Smoke filled the area and when it cleared Hinote was gone. 

          Hiei growled, "Shimatta!"

          "Did he mean that he's dead?!?" Kuwabara looked freaked out.

          Kurama shrugged, "We should've been able to tell if he was dead or not but..."

          "That was so great!" Autumn was laughing hysterically as Hinote sat down.

          Hinote smiled, "I had to work so hard to keep a straight face before I stabbed Yusuke!"

          "DOINK!!!" Autumn mimicked causing her and Hinote to start laughing hysterically. 

          Flash looked back and forth between them, "Right..."

          Hiei was leading the group through the halls while holding a fireball in his hand. Kurama was next followed by Yusuke and then Kuwabara. Kuwabara and Yusuke were both looking around the hallway fearfully as if at any moment something would jump out and swallow them whole. 

          "Shall we liven things up a bit?" Autumn asked her partners in crime.

          Flash and Hinote smiled. "Yes, I think its time we gave them a bit of a scare..." Flash said.

          "Push the button!" Hinote yelled. Autumn nodded and pushed a big yellow button.

          Suddenly the floor opened up underneath Kuwabara and he started to fall into a dark void. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his muffled scream could still be heard after the floor closed up. 

          "Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled as he, Kurama, and Hiei crowded around the place where Kuwabara had been.

          Hiei poked at the floor with his foot, "Oh well. One less baka ningen to deal with."

          "Hiei! Surely you can't mean that?" Kurama looked up at Hiei from where he was examining the floor.

          "I WANNA PUSH IT!!!" Flash yelled as she was trying to push the yellow button to make the floor open under Kurama.

          Autumn was holding her back, "NO! NOT KURAMA!"

          "Where's that trap door lead, anyways?" Hinote asked as he looked at the monitors to try and find Kuwabara.

          Autumn and Flash also started looking at the monitors. "You know...I have no idea..." Autumn said after a moment.

          "So...Kuwabara could be dead now?" Flash asked.

          Autumn shrugged, "It's possible." 

          "YAY!" Flash yelled. "We must celebrate!"

          Autumn and Hinote looked at each other then announced at the same time, "Let's do the chicken dance!!!"

          "Yeah!" Flash agreed. The three teens then started to dance the chicken dance. 

~*~Meanwhile:

          Kuwabara was still falling. He looked around at the pitch darkness. After a moment he fell asleep. His sleep was cut short when he landed in a pile of dirt.

          "What the...? Where am I?!?" Kuwabara asked.

          Some strange rat like creatures crawled to him out of the darkness. "You are here." They answered all at once.

          "Where's here?" Kuwabara asked nervously as he looked at them.

          The creatures looked at each other before answering. "Here is where you are."

          "But...WHERE ARE WE?!?"

          "Here."

          "Where?!?"

          "Here."

          "Where the hell is here?!?"

          "Here is where you are."

          "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled in frustration.

          The creatures hissed and scurried back into the darkness. Kuwabara chased after them. "WAIT!!!! YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!!!!!!!"

~*~Meanwhile yet again:

          "Yusuke, staring at the floor isn't going to help us..." Kurama pointed out.

          Yusuke looked up at him, "Y'know what...you're right!" Yusuke then started to check the walls for a switch or something that might open the trap door.

          "Baka kitsune's always right..." Hiei grumbled before a chandelier fell on top of him.

          Yusuke laughed nervously, "Oops...Sorry Hiei...wrong switch..."

          "BAKA NINGEN!!!!!!!" Hiei yelled as he pushed the chandelier off and stood up holding his sword threateningly. 

          Yusuke took a fighting pose as well, "Bring it on, midget!"

          "He did not just call Hiei a midget..." Flash's eye twitched.

          "He did." Hinote and Autumn answered.

          "Yusuke, you're going down!!!" Flash yelled as she pushed an orange button.

          Kurama was trying to keep the two from fighting when a rooster fell from the ceiling and started attacking Yusuke. Hiei and Kurama watched in shock as Yusuke ran from the angry bird. 

          "Well that was unexpected..." Kurama blinked.

          Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Hn. Baka ningen..."

          "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled as he ran. He then crashed into a wall and fell down unconscious. The rooster pecked at him once more before leaving.

          Hiei poked Yusuke with his foot. "We don't have time for this you idiot. Get up or I'll kill you."

          "Hiei! You can't kill Yusuke!" Kurama yelled.

          Hiei started walking away, "Hn."

          "Oh well...Guess I'll have to drag Yusuke along..." Kurama sighed.

          After a wall of dragging Yusuke down the hallway after Hiei and having to turn around after running into a few dead ends the baka finally woke up. He started following Kurama. They continued walking until Yusuke suddenly stopped.

         "You've got to be kidding me...WE'VE BEEN WALKING IN A BIG CIRCLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

          Kurama and Hiei walked back to him, "How do you know that?"

          "LOOK!" Yusuke pointed at the broken chandelier on the ground.

          Hiei blinked, "Ok, kitsune, you're turn to lead."

          "Ok..." Kurama sighed as he started walking.

          Hinote flipped another switch causing the hallways to shift. "I wonder how long they'll keep walking?"

          "I guess until they get pissed and Hiei figures out the walls are hollow." Flash shrugged.

          Autumn looked over. "What makes you so sure Hiei will figure that out?"

          "Hiei's the only one that'll punch the wall out of frustration." Flash shrugged and grabbed a milkshake from the tray that one of Autumn's squirrel minions was carrying around.

~*~Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere:

          Kuwabara was wandering around in the dark trying to find the rat things. So far he had crashed into the wall thirteen times, had fallen in something squishy and smelly, fallen down a drop and into four feet of water, gotten chased by something that slightly resembled a giant tuna, and had wound up walking in two feet of mud...or at least he hoped it was mud...

          He saw a light up ahead and ran to it. Unfortunately he failed to notice that the light was on the other side of a glass divider and crashed right into it. He fell backwards into the mud. 

          "WHAT THE HELL?!?" Kuwabara yelled as he stood up and poked the glass. 

          Kuwabara pushed on the glass. Nothing happened. He kicked the glass and bounced back into the mud. He punched the glass and his fingers got all swollen and red. He tried charging into the glass and flew back a few feet. He screamed and took out his spirit sword. He charged at the glass again. The energy from his sword was shot back at him. He fell onto the ground panting heavily. He then crawled over to the glass and started pounding his fists on it and crying hysterically.

          "WHY WON'T YOU BREAK?!? WHY?!? WHY??????????" 

          Well, if Kuwabara had known anything about the house he was in he would have known that this house was once the house of an eccentric magician that had liked to perform illusions and tricks. He would have known that the glass wasn't actually glass it was a super strength Plexiglas. It was completely unbreakable. He would also have known that the Plexiglas was part of a trick and that there was an opening a few inches away from where he was. But since all records of the house's existence mysteriously vanished when the magician got eaten by the before mentioned giant tuna Kuwabara couldn't possibly have known any of that.

          Kuwabara curled up into a ball and started sucking his thumb while rocking back and forth. He stayed that way for a looooooong time. That's why when the rat thingies passed by they decided to just keep going and leave him alone in his own little world. Kuwabara noticed them walking through the gap in the wall. Of course he didn't know there was a gap. He just thought that the rats were magical. He walked over and pushed expecting to feel glass. Instead he fell right through the gap and face first into the mud on the other side. 

          "Baka ningen..." the rats said at the same time.

~*~Meanwhile yet again:

          "Kurama, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one but really you're just an idiot like the rest of us!" Yusuke whined as they continued to walk through the halls and once again wound up where they had started. An anvil promptly fell out of the ceiling and onto Yusuke's foot.

          "NOBODY CALLS KURAMA AN IDIOT!!!!!" Autumn yelled at the monitor as removed her finger from the black button she had just pushed.

          Hinote sighed, "Hiei and Kurama aren't getting scared at all!"

          "We have to put Plan A into action!" Flash yelled.

          Hinote blinked, "Don't you mean Plan B?"

          "No, she means Plan A. The cats were Plan Q. The mirror was Plan M. The ladder was Plan 7. And now we're moving on to Plan A!" Autumn smiled.

          "7 isn't a letter..." Hinote pointed out.

          Autumn and Flash answered at the same time, "Yeah, and...?"

          "Never mind..." Hinote sighed.

          Autumn pushed a button. Immediately the wall that Yusuke had been leaning against opened and he fell through. "AAH!!!!!!!!"

          "Yusuke!" Kurama yells as he runs over to the now closed wall. 

          Hiei growled angrily and punched the wall nearest to him. To his surprise his fist went right through the wall. "It's hollow?!?"

          "No wonder we were going in circles! These halls are full of switches and trap doors!" Kurama says as he inspects the wall.

          The sound of dragging chains once again interrupts the two remaining boys. They look around expecting Hinote to be back but instead the person they see makes Kurama's eyes widen in shock.

          There stood Autumn. She was dressed in a simple white dress that was frayed at the bottom and the sleeves. There were some tears in it and red was staining it in those places. She was very pale with black rings around her eyes. Her hair looked tangled and matted. There was a little trail of blood coming out of her mouth. She had shackles and chains on her wrists and ankles.

          "Au...Autumn...?" Kurama's voice was shaky with fear. 

          Autumn took a weak step forward. "Kur...a...ma...Why...?"

          "Why what?" 

          "Why...didn't...you...come...? Why...didn't...you....help...me...?" Autumn said in a whispered voice.

          Kurama was overcome with guilt, "I...I didn't know where to find you..."

          "LIES!" Autumn's voice turned harsh. "You're a liar! You..." Autumn suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder. She hissed and turned back to Kurama, "...It's too late for us. Save yourself, koibito..." There was a puff of smoke and then she was gone.

          Kurama sank to his knees. "No...This can't be...this just can't be!"

          "Get over it, kitsune." Hiei said in a cold voice.

          Kurama glared at Hiei, "How can you tell me to get over it?!? I love...loved...her!"

          "She's not dead, kitsune."

          "How do you know?" Kurama narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

           Hiei shrugged, "I read the script...I mean...If she were dead her other half would be free and she wouldn't have appeared to us like that." (Director: *bangs head on clipboard*)

          "FROG DAMNIT! I knew I was forgetting something!!!" Autumn yelled.

          Kurama stood up, "But if she isn't dead then...that means that either this is some horrible and twisted joke or that was just an illusion."

          "Hn." Hiei agreed and they both started walking down the hall.

          "Ok, so we scared Kurama. Now all that's left is to scare Hiei." Flash smirked, "And I know just how to do it..."

~*~Meanwhile in the mysterious world of sludge under the house:

          Kuwabara was sitting up and looking around. He was sitting near a fire that had been made by the rat thingies. The rats were all dancing and talking. Kuwabara felt very out of place. It was bringing back painful memories...

          _It seems like only yesterday that I was being called ugly and getting things thrown at me...Wait...that was only yesterday..._

          Kuwabara's pity party was interrupted as Yusuke fell out of the ceiling and landed on top of the fire. Yusuke immediately stood up and started trying to put the flames out from his clothes.

          "ITAI! HOT! HOT! IT BURNS!" Yusuke was yelling. 

          The rats yelled at the same time, "Stop, drop, and roll, baka ningen!!!!!"

          Yusuke and Kuwabara both stared at the rats for a moment until the flames on Yusuke's arms reminded him he was in pain. He then threw himself into the mud and started to roll. This put out the flames rather quickly. Yusuke sat up and sighed in relief. He then looked around.

          "Hey Kuwabara."

          "Hey Urameshi."

          The rats looked back and forth between them. They then started conversing among themselves while glancing over every once in a while at them. The rats seemed to come to some sort of decision. They stood facing Yusuke and Kuwabara. "We have decided that you humans should be punished for intruding in our domain. You shall make good sacrifices..."

          "As nice as that sounds we really have to be going." Yusuke said.

          The rats hissed. "No! You must be sacrificed!"

          "Well, can we at least know what we're being sacrificed to?" Yusuke asked.

          The rats nodded all at once. "You are being sacrificed to the Great and Powerful Tuna."

          "TUNA?!?" Yusuke started laughing. His laughter quickly faded as the rats ganged up on him and Kuwabara. Soon they were both tied to sticks at the side of what appeared to be a large lake. The rats were dancing around the poles and chanting something in a strange language.

          "What are they saying, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

          Yusuke frowned, "How am I supposed to know??? I don't speak animal! That's Autumn's job!"

          "But..." 

          "Kuwabara?"

          "Yeah?"

          "Shut up."

~*~Meanwhile in the endless maze of hallways that really does have an end and isn't much of a maze:

          "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!! I NEED TO KNOW IF AUTUMN'S ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama yelled at the ceiling.

          Hiei stopped walking and turned to look at his friend. "You're...panicking?!? You never panic! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

          Kurama chuckled and the two started walking again. They finally came to a door. Behind the door were...STAIRS! Yes folks, stairs. The glorious things that help us get from one floor of a house to another. They are also the worst enemies of lazy people all over the world! So let's all take a moment to pay these beautiful creations their due respect...THANK YOU STAIRS!!!! 

          "What do you think is down there?" Kurama asked.

          Hiei rolled his eyes, "Gee, Kurama. What do you think would be at the bottom of those stairs? Hmm...maybe a DUNGEON!"

          "Must you mock me, Hiei?" 

          "Yes, Kurama, I must." 

          Kurama sighed and led the way down the stairs. When they reached the bottom there was a hall with different doors leading to dungeon cells. Kurama started looking in the barred windows at the cells. Hiei tried but found the windows were too high. Kurama chuckled at his friend's vertically challengedness. Hiei shot Kurama a death glare. 

          Kurama's smile quickly faded when he looked in a cell. "Hiei...I think you might want to see this..."

          "See what?" Hiei asked coming over. 

          Kurama opened the door and Hiei gasped. Flash was chained to a wall there. She was dressed in her normal clothes but they were slightly torn. She looked very pale but not as pale as Hinote and Autumn had been. She was also definitely alive. Hiei ran over and touched her shoulder. Flash was startled and looked up at him weakly.

          "Hi...Hiei?"  

          "Yes, it's me..." Hiei replied.

          "Hiei...I have to tell you something...I..." that's as far as she got before she fell limp against him.

          "Flash! Flash don't die! I...I..." Hiei was having trouble saying what he was trying to say. 

          There was some snickering heard from behind the door. Kurama opened it wider and Hinote and Autumn fell into the cell.

          "ITAI!" Autumn yelled.

          Hinote looked up at Kurama and smiled, "Hey, Kurama..."

          "Hinote, Autumn, so nice of you two to join us..." Kurama said a little ticked off that they had pulled such a prank on them.

          Hiei shook Flash, "You can wake up now, the jig is up."

          "SHIMATTA!!!!!!!!! Autumn! Hinote! You two are so dead!" Flash yelled as she stood up and tried to run at them but was pulled back by the shackles. "Err...did either of you see what happened to the key?"

          "NANI?!? You mean you lost the key?!?" Autumn yelled.

          Flash thought, "No! I didn't lose it! I gave it to you!"

         "Oh...anou...Hinote, did you happen to see what I did with the key?" Autumn turned to Hinote.

          Hinote shrugged, "I dunno...maybe you gave it to somebody?"

          "Yeah! I gave it to you!" Autumn pointed at him.

          Hinote's eyes grew wide. "Err...well then...did anybody see what **_I_** did with it?"

          "NANI?!? You've got to be kidding me!!!! How could you bakas have lost the key???" Flash yelled.

          "Simple. They're BAKAS." Hiei responded.

          "AM NOT!!!!!!" Hinote and Autumn yelled at the same time. 

          Flash sat down and pouted, "Whose bright idea was this, again?"

          "Well the chaining yourself to a wall thing was your idea but this whole lets prank the guys and scare the hell outta them thing was Autumn's idea. So blame it all on her." Hinote pointed his thumb at Autumn.

          Hiei arched an eyebrow, "How'd you manage to come up with this stupid plan, kitsune?"

          "Well...It was after school...Flash was talking about...something..."

~*~Flashback (Autumn is telling the others what happened):

          "Blah blah blah blah stuff blah blah blah...." Flash was saying. 

          Autumn was zoned out and not really noticing what was going on. That's when the idea came into her head.

          Inside Autumn's mind: 

          _Wouldn't it be great if lobsters could fly?_

_          'Eh...no.'_

_          But then they would be all 'look at me I'm flying!'_

_          'No flying lobsters.'_

_          HEY!!!!!!!!!!!! I've got the best idea ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_          'Why am I suddenly afraid...?'_

_          Let's pull of a bunch of Friday the Thirteenth pranks on the guys!!! We can scare the hell outta them!!!!!!_

_          'Baka! That won't work! The only thing that could possibly scare Kurama is you dying...crap did I just give you an idea?'_

_          Yes, yes you did..._

Back outside:

          "Guys, I've got an idea but we're going to need about thirty black cats, a large mirror, some umbrellas, a ladder, and a spooky house in the middle of a graveyard. Oh and some chains too."

~*~End flashback:

          Flash was glaring at Autumn, "I can't believe you weren't listening to me!!!! I was trying to tell you about my Valentine's Day Surprise for Hi...oops." Flash laughed nervously and smiled at Hiei, "Never mind..."

          Kurama and Autumn went over to inspect the locks on the shackles. Kurama broke one and Autumn broke the other. Flash smiled and spun in a circle. "I'm FREE!!!!!!!!!!"

          "Yes, that's wonderful. Now let's go...I don't like this place..." Autumn said.

          "You got the footage?" Flash asked in a whisper so Hiei and Kurama wouldn't hear.

          Autumn smiled and pat her bag, "Right here..."

          The five walked out of the house and to the town.

          Hinote seemed to be thinking about something, "Y'know...I can't help but feel like we've forgotten something..."

          "Knowing us, we probably have forgotten something." Autumn shrugged. "But it can't be too important..."

~*~Meanwhile in the lair of the Great and powerful tuna:

          Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching the rats chanting. They had been there for what seemed like forever. They were getting tired of waiting and Yusuke had run out of curses to scream at the rats. 

          "I wonder when the others are going to come and save us." Kuwabara said.

          "Kuwabara, the others are Hiei and Kurama. Hiei hates us. Kurama has no idea how to get around in this place. We have no idea where we are. THEY have no idea where we are." Yusuke said sadly.

          "And...?"

          "And...THEY AREN'T COMING TO SAVE US!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled.

          Kuwabara had a look of pure horror on his face, "But that means I won't be able to help Yukina find her brother!!!"

          "Baka! Yukina's brother is Hi..." Yusuke was cut off as the giant tuna rose out of the water. "Oh...shit..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: ok here's a key of stuff:

_What characters thinking. Also what Autumn says to her demon half._

_'What Autumn's demon half says to her'_

And here's a dictionary of words I used:

Ningen – human

Baka – stupid/idiot

Shimatta – damn it, shit

Ningenkai – human world

Itai – ouch

Nani – what

Anou... – umm...  
  


Err tell me if there's anything I missed...

Zero: well there's one more chapter.

Dream: Next chapter is going to be full of Kurama/Autumn and Hiei/Flash fluff so if you don't want to read it...don't! There I posted the chapter...DON'T HURT ME ARIELLE!!!!!!!!!!

Join us next time for: Hugs, Kisses, and CANDY!


	2. Hugs, Kisses, and CANDY!

Dream: Here's chapter 2! To repeat what I said before this chapter is probably going to have some fluff in it...and the pairings are going to be Kurama/Autumn and Flash/Hiei. So I don't want ot get any reviews saying 'You suck! You shouldn't have the characters fall in love with OCs!' or anything like that cuz well...You've been warned and you don't have to read it if you don't want to! Also we'll be finding out what happened to Kuwabara and Yusuke!

Now, without further ado I shall begin the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hugs, Kisses, and CANDY!:

          It was the day after the little Friday the Thirteenth prank that Autumn, Flash, and Hinote did. Hiei was sleeping in a tree in the park near Kurama's house. He was having a nice dream about burning down Koenma's palace while Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma were trapped inside.

          "HIEI!" Kurama yelled causing Hiei to fall out of the tree and land on the ground with a thud.

          Hiei sat up and glared at the kitsune. "What do you want?"

          "I wanted to know if you were doing anything special today." Kurama put one hand in his pocket while the other held a bunch of roses.

          Hiei noticed the roses and got the wrong idea about what Kurama had just asked. He got a disgusted look on his face. "I'm not in to that sort of thing, kitsune..."

          "Wha...?" Kurama looked confused. He then looked at the roses and realized what Hiei thought. "Oh! No, these are for Autumn. I wanted to know if you were doing anything special for Flash today."

          "Why would I?" Hiei was confused but tried his best not to let it show.

          Kurama chuckled slightly. "Because it's Valentine's Day."

          "Valentine's Day?" Hiei was even more confused.

          Kurama waved the roses to indicate the other people in the park. There were happy couples all over the place exchanging gifts and looks of love and stuff like that. "Valentine's Day is the day of the lovers Hiei. It's when people show their affection for the ones they love by doing something very special for them."

          "Hn. Baka ningen holiday."

          "I take it that you aren't going to give Flash anything?"

          Hiei crossed his arms, "Why would I?"

          "Because you love her." 

          "I DO NOT!" Hiei shot the kitsune a death glare.

          Kurama chuckled, "Whatever you say, Hiei. Now I really must get these roses to Autumn so she can put them in water..."

          "Lovesick fool." Hiei hopped back into the tree.

          Kurama smiled at the tree, "Yes, Hiei. I am a lovesick fool and I have a feeling you'll be joining me soon enough..."

          "Hn." Hiei replied as Kurama walked away.

          Kurama walked down the street passing by a bunch of happy couples saying how much they love each other. There was a guy giving a girl a ring and asking her to marry him. Another guy was walking out of a toy store with a large plush toy. Kurama decided to take a look at the toys. He walked around the whole store and finally spotted the perfect toy. It was a silver fox toy. 

          A little while later Kurama was on his way to Autumn's house again. He again saw so many happy couples and quickened his pace. He finally reached Autumn's and was greeted by Dariken. Dariken had been sitting down staring at the clouds. He looked over when Kurama showed up.

          "Oh, hello thief." Dari greeted coldly.

          Kurama sighed. He wished Dariken liked him, "Hello Dariken. Is Autumn home?"

          "Yes. She's waiting by the phone to see if you'll call her."

          Kurama smiled, "Thank you."

          "Feh." Dariken turned back to watch the clouds.

          Kurama walked inside the house to find Autumn and Tenka sitting on the floor in her room and staring at the phone. He chuckled a bit causing Tenka to look up. Tenka poked Autumn. Autumn shooed him away. Tenka looked up at Kurama and shrugged.

          "Err...Autumn?" Kurama said.

          Autumn put up a hand to shush him, "Not now, Kurama. I'm waiting for you to call..." She paused and blinked a few times. "KURAMA!!!" 

          Kurama smiled as she jumped up and hugged him. "Hello, dove, having a good day?"

          "Now I am!" Autumn noticed the box he was carrying, "What's in the box?"

          Kurama handed it to her, "Open it and find out."

          "Present!" Autumn sat down with the box in her lap. She undid the ribbon and slowly lifted the top off the box. "KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

          Kurama smiled again, "I had a feeling you'd like it..." 

          "It's so cute! I'm gonna call it Youko!" Autumn said as she held the fox toy over her head. 

          Kurama handed her the roses, "Oh, these are for you, too."

          "Yay! You're so sweet, Kurama!" Autumn smiled.

          Tenka elbowed her, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

          "Huh? Oh! Here, Kurama!" Autumn reached into her pocket and pulled out two tickets. "You said you wanted to see that carnival with the gardening show thingy so I got tickets!"

          Kurama smiled, "Well, let's go have a good time, ne?"

          "As long as we don't spend all day looking at flowers." Autumn put the fox plush on her bed. Tenka changed into his rabbit form and hopped into her bag. 

          "Going somewhere?" Dariken asked as they walked outside.

          Autumn nodded, "We're going to the carnival! Be back later, Dari! Oh and go do something special with Thorn. There's no sense in sitting outside my house all day..."

          "Yeah, sure, whatever. Have fun." Dari turned his attention to a squirrel climbing a tree.

          Autumn and Kurama were walking down the street. Autumn seemed to be looking for somebody. "You seen Flash or Hiei today?"

          "I saw Hiei earlier...why?" Kurama turned to look at her.

          Autumn pulled two more tickets out of her pocket and took a dramatic pose. She held the tickets out. "Because today is Valentine's day! And by the end of today I will have gotten those two together as a couple or else my name isn't Billy Bob the Hillbilly!"

          Some dramatic music played in the background. Kurama sweat dropped, "But your name **_isn't _**Billy Bob the Hillbilly...it's Autumn..."

          Autumn blinked a few times, "Oh...right then...let's just forget that ever happened and keep walking, shall we?"

          "Yes, that would be a good idea." Kurama nodded and laughed slightly. He knew that she was just acting that way for the sake of laughter and that at any given moment she could become quite serious and sane. Unless this was her true personality and the seriousness was the act...

          Kurama's thoughts were interrupted as Hiei walked up to them. "Do either of you have any idea what happened to my katana?"

          "Hiei lost his katana! HAHA!" Autumn pointed and laughed.

          Hiei shot a death glare at her, "Shut up, baka kitsune."

          "Did you try retracing your steps?" Kurama asked.

          Hiei crossed his arms, "I had it last night when I went to sleep then after you left this morning I realized it was gone."

          "Well, yeah. Flash took it...oops...forget I said that." Autumn laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

          Hiei glared, "Flash took it??? Why???"

          "Don't be silly Hiei! Flash didn't take your katana! I was just joking!" Autumn waved her hand and laughed nervously again.

          Hiei arched an eyebrow, "Tell me now, kitsune, or I'll be forced to kill you."

          "And how are you going to do that without your katana?" Autumn smirked.

          "Hn." Hiei crossed his arms.

          Autumn smiled and pointed off towards the park, "Flash should be there right now. Let's go!"

          "But what about the carnival?" Kurama asked.

          "We can go after we find Flash! Remember what I said about Billy Bob the Hillbilly!" Autumn turned to yell at him while walking backwards.

          Kurama sweat dropped and pointed behind her, "Err...Autumn?"

          "Nani desu ka?" Autumn blinked as she continued walking backwards. Kurama pointed more urgently. Autumn turned around and her face was promptly greeted by a no parking sign. She fell backwards onto the ground. "ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

          Kurama ran over, "Daijobu?"

          "Yeah, I'm fine. At least I landed sitting up so that Freckles didn't get hurt!" Autumn smiled up at him.

          Hiei walked over, "Baka kitsune, can't you at least **_act_** smart for once in your life?"

          "How do you know I haven't acted smart before in my life? You've only known me for half a year. For all you know I could be acting this way to annoy the hell outta you!" Autumn said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

          "You're doing a good job at that." Hiei glared up at her.

          Autumn gave a small bow, "Why thank you. I try my best."

          "Hn." Hiei turned and started walking to the park. Kurama and Autumn followed after him. Once they reached the park they found Flash sitting under a tree and sketching something. Autumn ran up to her as quietly as possible and stood behind her and to the side.

          "HI FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Autumn yelled causing Flash to jump into the air and land with a thud. Her sketchbook and pencil landed nearby.

          Flash stood and glared at Autumn. "You're too happy! What're you planning?"

          "Nothing..." Autumn smiled innocently as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

          "Bullshit. I know you're planning something. TELL ME! Tell me now or I'll rip out your pancreas and shove it up your...Oh hi Hiei!" Flash smiled warmly at Hiei.

          Hiei crossed his arms, "Where's my katana?"

          "You told him???" Flash glared at Autumn.

          Autumn put up her hands palm out, "I didn't mean to! It slipped!"

          "Baka kitsune..." 

          Autumn sighed, "I've been called a baka kitsune three times within the last five minutes..."

          "That's because it's true." Hiei nodded.

          Flash chuckled and took out a long package wrapped in black paper with a silver bow. She handed it to Hiei, "Here."

          "What's this?" Hiei asked as he took it.

          "Open it and find out." Flash rolled her eyes.

          Hiei unwrapped it and discovered it was his katana in a brand new sheath and polished to maximum shininess. He swung it once as a practice and then sheathed it. He looked at Flash, "Why did you...?"

          "Because it's Valentine's Day!" Flash and Autumn yelled at the same time.

          Hiei's response was interrupted by Yusuke and Kuwabara walking up. Their clothes were torn in random places. Kuwabara was missing a sleeve. They had scratches all over and they were dripping wet. They also had dried mud on them.

          Autumn pointed at Yusuke, "Hey! It's Yusuke the defective detective!"

          Kurama put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Hiei smirked. Flash didn't bother trying not to laugh and Kuwabara passed out. Autumn poked him with a stick and then turned back to Yusuke.

          "Where've you two been?"

          "Well, after we fell down those trap doors at the house that you led us to we found ourselves about to be sacrificed by rats to a giant tuna." 

          "A giant tuna???" Autumn asked.

          Yusuke nodded. Kurama blinked, "As unlikely as that sounds I'm curious to know how you escaped from such a situation."

          "Kurama, you're confusing me. Stop talking." Yusuke said.

          Kurama sighed. Yusuke then started his story. "Well you see we were tied to poles and watching the rats dance when this giant tuna rises out of the water..."

~*~Yusuke's story:

          "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled. 

          Everyone stopped and stared at him even the tuna. Yusuke frowned. "Kuwabara, shut up."

          Kuwabara then started whimpering. Yusuke decided to do something crazy, "Hey, umm...you really don't want to eat us. We don't taste good. I mean we're all muddy and disgusting. Wouldn't you rather eat one of those nice tasty looking rats?"

          The tuna seemed to consider his words. Yusuke let out a sigh of relief but no sooner had he done so then the tuna swallowed him and Kuwabara whole. 

          Well, as it turns out this was no ordinary tuna. Other than being abnormally large for a tuna it also had an alternate dimension in its stomach. This alternate dimension was a jungle full of blue grass, purple trees, and a green sky. It was very cold and at any given moment a pile of snow would just fall out the sky on top of something. 

          Yusuke and Kuwabara fell out of the sky and right smack dab into the middle of a small clearing. They fell onto what appeared to be a ceremonial stage. All around them were strange yellow monkeys with wings that looked a lot like they were made of cheese. The monkeys stared at them for a moment and they stared at the monkeys. Then the monkeys erupted into cheers.

          "AAH! They're going to eat us!" Kuwabara yelled.

          The monkeys quieted down and a monkey wearing a hat filled with fruit stepped up to them. Another monkey grabbed a pear out of the hat and was quickly attacked by other monkeys. Nobody seemed to notice.

          "Welcome, two footed strangers from the sky. We are the cheese monkeys and we exist in this dimension. Everything that exists here was made up by a person from another dimension. Everything that has ever been imagined exists in this dimension." The leader monkey said.

          "So basically you're telling us that you don't exist? And that we're in somebody's imagination?" Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the monkey.

          The monkey nodded, "Would you like to see the creator of our world?"

          "Sure why not." Yusuke shrugged. The monkey snapped his fingers and a sheet fell off of a nearby statue. Yusuke's eyes widened, "Bloody hell! Even when she's not around she still finds a way to torture me!!!!!!!"

          Yes, folks, the statue that Yusuke saw was a statue of Autumn in all her insane glory. The statue her was wearing a hat in the shape of a duck's head and had squirrels all around her. It was giving the victory sign and winking. The whole statue was very shiny as if it was polished daily. Sitting on the statue's shoulder was a squirrel with pilot goggles on his head and a backpack. Nearby was a small statue of Tenka sweat dropping.

~*~Interruption:

          "No way. You're saying that you were in a world created by my overactive imagination?" Autumn blinked.

          Yusuke nodded, "Yes and I hated every minute of it. You're imagination tried to kill me!!!"

          "...I love my imagination." Autumn smiled.

~*~Back to Yusuke's story:

          "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke screamed and started running away as fast as possible. Kuwabara followed.

          The screaming alerted the nearby guards to the humans' presence. Soon Yusuke and Kuwabara found themselves being chased by radioactive squirrels, some of which happened to have saddles on their back and were being ridden by Chibi Sesshoumarus. They were also being chased by what appeared to be a flying walrus, a giant talking boot, a strange little dog that kept turning things into muffins, a small fox, a unicorn, and a zombie space cow.

          "Bloody hell! This girl needs a psychiatrist!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled as he ran. He then crashed into a brick wall that just randomly was there in the middle of the jungle. "SHIMATTA! Autumn! If I survive this I'm going to kill you!!!" 

          They were then attacked by the creatures. Yusuke tried firing his spirit gun but it was turned into a muffin and it was quickly eaten by the strange dog thing that did it. The creatures then ganged up on the boys at once. Yusuke was finally able to push the animals off of him and he grabbed Kuwabara. They started running again. 

          They ran until they reached a cliff overlooking a large orange ocean. The animals had them cornered so Yusuke dove into the orange water and started swimming. Kuwabara did the same. They swam for hours and hours until they saw a small island in the distance. They swam to the island and once there discovered that there was a portal sitting in the middle. Next to the portal was a sign. 

          "'Thank you for visiting Autumn's imagination. We hope you didn't enjoy your stay and never come back. Please use this portal to get back to whatever place you came from. That is if you trust us with your lives which you really shouldn't do because Autumn tends to lose things and I'm just bored so I might decide to kill you or send you to a dimension of eternal suffering or some such thing. Now, since obviously you haven't left yet, I suggest you do so before I decide to get violent. I have a lot of free time on my hands you know. I've been thinking of different ways to torture people. All I need is a victim...You! You are now officially my victim! You will die! ...ok so maybe not...just go! Why the hell are you still reading this damn sign??? Get away from here! Go back where you belong! GO AWAY! LEAVE!!!!!!!!! That's it! I can't talk to you despicable people any more!'" Yusuke read the words on the sign.

          He and Kuwabara looked at each other and then walked through the portal.

~*~End

          "Then we wound up here." Yusuke finished with a nod.

          Autumn looked thoughtful, "I really have got to find something for Harmony to do during the day. She obviously has too much free time."

          "...so basically your squirrel army lives in your imagination?" Flash asked.

          Autumn nodded, "And that little critter that turns things into muffins was created especially for the purpose of bothering the hell outta Yusuke. I see that she did her job well."

          Yusuke's eye was twitching rapidly. He pointed his finger at Autumn and started summoning his spirit gun. "I am going to kill you now. It was horrible knowing you."

          Kurama walked over and knocked Yusuke unconscious, "Let that be a lesson to you, Yusuke. Never threaten my girlfriend."

          "Now, we're off to the carnival!" Autumn pointed off into the distance, blinked a couple times, moved so that she was facing in the opposite direction while still pointing and started walking.

          Kurama ran up to her and took her hand as they walked. Hiei and Flash looked at each other before following. After a while of walking they reached the carnival. They gave the tickets and walked into it.

          "Where should we go first?" Autumn asked Kurama. 

          Kurama looked around, "How about we play some games?"

          "Yay!" Autumn said before taking Kurama's hand and skipping off to the games.

          Kurama chuckled. They passed by many games. Hiei looked around and frowned, "Remind me why we're here."

          "To have a good time!" Autumn yelled over her shoulder.

          "And how are we supposed to do that if there are so many people here?" 

          "...ignore them?" 

          "Baka kitsune..."

          "Baka fire youkai..."

          Hiei and Flash both glared at Autumn. Flash spoke first, "Hiei is not stupid. Take that back or you will suffer my wrath!"

          "Eep!" Autumn moved behind Kurama for protection.

          Kurama looked over his shoulder at her, "Perhaps you should just apologize?"

          "Yeah...good idea! Hiei, sorry I called you stupid!" Autumn smiled sweetly.

          Flash quieted down and then pointed at one of the games. It was a game with stacked bottles. The prizes are what caught Flash's eye because they were plush toy dragons. She pointed at a black one.

          "It's so kawaii! I want it!" 

          Hiei looked at the toy and then at Flash. He thought for a moment before saying, "I'll get it for you..."

          "You will?"

          Hiei nodded and walked over to the game. The game guy person man gave him the ball to use. Hiei threw it and the bottles all went flying in the same direction. In fact it looked like they were all glued together. The man sweat dropped and laughed nervously. Hiei pointed at the toy and brought it back to Flash.

          "Here."

          Flash took it and then hugged Hiei, "THANK YOU!"

          "Hn." Hiei had a very faint blush on his cheeks.

          Kurama and Autumn smiled at them. Hiei glared at them, "Baka kitsune, stop smiling."

          "It's a free country Hiei; we can smile if we want to." Autumn nodded.

          Flash moved away from Hiei and looked around. "Let's see...where to go..."

          "Bumper cars! Bumper cars!" Autumn hopped up and down pointing at it. 

          Kurama chuckled at how much she was acting like a little kid. "Alright, let's go on the bumper cars."

          "YAY!" Autumn grabbed Kurama's hand and started dragging him to the bumper cars.

          Flash smirked, "This should be fun..." She walked off after them and Hiei followed.

          "What kind of baka ningen game is this?" Hiei asked as they waited on line for the bumper cars. He was watching the ningens crashing into each other.

          "The kind that gives people concussions!" Autumn smiled happily.

          "Is there a point to this?" Hiei asked,

          Flash nodded. "The point is to crash your car into the other people out there. It's a very good way to work off your anger."

          "Actually, I think I might like this game..." Hiei smirked.

          Once they were seated in their own cars and the game had started Flash and Autumn went after each other. Autumn had buckled her bag with Freckles in it to the seat. They repeatedly crashed their cars into each other. Hiei had targeted a little kid and the kid was now crying. Hiei then went after Kurama. Kurama had been watching Autumn and Flash to make sure they didn't hurt anybody or each other. Hiei crashed into Kurama's car.

          "Out of the way, baka kitsune!" 

          "I never thought I'd live to see the day Hiei had any kind of fun..." Kurama said quietly to himself as he turned his car and crashed it into Hiei's.

          After the ride on the bumper cars the group decided to walk around for a bit. Autumn and Flash were a little bit dizzy after crashing into each other so many times. Autumn stopped walking and pointed.

          "Ice cream!!!" 

          Hiei perked up, "Sweet snow? Where?"

          "Yonder! In that thar ice cream truck!" Autumn pointed.

          Hiei ran over to the truck followed by the others. Flash saw that they had one of those frozen coffee drink thingies so she got that. Hiei got a large cone of ice cream. Autumn got a cone with sprinkles (yay! Sprinkles! *feels childish* ^_^;;;) and Kurama got a cone of strawberry ice cream. They all parked themselves at a table to eat. 

          "Well, this has been a great day so far!" Autumn smiled.

          Flash nodded, "And it's not over yet!"

          "Where should we go next?" Hiei asked.

          Autumn thought for a moment, "Well, Kurama and I are going to go to the gardening show they have here. Why don't you two go do something together? Like play more games or go on the Ferris Wheel?"

          "Ok, sounds good. See you two later." Flash waved as Kurama and Autumn left.

          Once they were out of sight Autumn put Freckles on the ground. He changed into Tenka. Autumn pointed, "Do everything you possibly can to get those two as close together as possible."

          "Yes sir...I mean ma'am!" Tenka saluted and then ran off.

          Kurama and Autumn continued on their way to the gardening show. Hiei and Flash were walking around looking for a game to play. They finally settled on a game with water guns and targets. They would be facing off against each other at it. Halfway through the game Hiei decided to get even for the day before and turned his water gun to shoot it at Flash. 

          "HIEI! I'm going to kill you!!!" Flash yelled as she turned her water gun to shoot Hiei with it. Soon they had completely forgotten about the targets and were busy having a water war with each other. The guy running the game chuckled as he watched them. After the game was over Flash and Hiei were both drenched. Flash walked away and the guy handed Hiei a plush toy duck. 

          "Here ya go, kid. Give this to your girlfriend and have a good Valentine's Day."

          Hiei took the duck and blinked, "Oh...she's not my girlfriend she's just a friend."

          "Sure she is, kid. Sure she is." 

          Hiei frowned at the ningen and walked away to find Flash. She jumped out of the bush he was passing. "BOO!"

          "FLASH! DON'T DO THAT!" Hiei yelled as he took a step back. 

          "Ha ha! I scared Hiei!" Flash pointed and laughed.

          Hiei threw the duck at her. Flash caught it and hugged it, "DUCK!"

          "Come on, let's go find something else to do." Hiei said as he turned and started walking again. 

          Tenka was hiding in a tree nearby with binoculars in his hands. He had put black paint on his face and had some twigs and leaves in his hair. He hopped out of the tree. "Time to put operation Lovey dovey into action!" He said quietly as he ran off after the two. Random people stared at him as he passed. It's not every day you see a little boy with rabbit ears and a rabbit tail.

          Flash and Hiei were arguing about something. They were facing each other. Flash had her arms crossed. "I want to go on the pirate ship ride!"

          "Well, I don't!" Hiei glared at her.

          Tenka smirked. This was the perfect opportunity for him. He quickly pushed a random person into Flash. This caused her to stumble forward into Hiei's arms and also caused their lips to meet. They were both stunned for a moment before pulling away from each other. They were both blushing and looking everywhere but at each other. Tenka snickered and put away the camera Autumn had given him as part of his mission. She would be very proud. 

          "...I guess we could go on the pirate ship..." Hiei broke the silence between them.

          Flash smiled, "Thank you, Hiei! Then I promise we'll do something you want to do."

          "Ok." Hiei said as Flash led him through the crowd to the Pirate Ship. 

~*~Meanwhile:

           Kurama and Autumn had left the gardening show after Kurama had gotten into an argument with the "expert" gardener and had won. They were now walking along wondering where to go. Autumn was hopping along from bench to bench while Kurama watched. 

          "Maybe we should go to the arcade?" Autumn suggested. She then seemed to like her idea and hopped off the bench in front of Kurama. She pointed at him, "Yeah! We can play a game against each other! I am so gonna beat you!"

          "You're on." Kurama smiled.

          Autumn smiled slyly then reached out and tapped his shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" She then took off running towards the arcade.

          "Oh now you're going to get it!" Kurama yelled as he started chasing her. 

          Autumn was dodging around people in the hopes of losing Kurama. He wasn't having too much trouble with the obstacle course. They were both laughing. The adults that they passed by smiled at them. 

          "Almost...there..." Autumn said to herself as she saw the arcade. She had almost reached the door when she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back against something warm. She looked up to see Kurama smiling down at her.

          "Gotcha." He said teasingly.

          "So I see." Autumn smiled.

          "Now, what do I win?"

          "Who said anything about winning something?" Autumn smirked.

          Kurama pouted, "Oh, that's not fair."

          "All's fair in love and war, Kurama." Autumn turned around so she was facing him and leaned up to kiss him. He returned the kiss and the nearby adults that had seen the chase chuckled and shook their heads. 

          Moments later they broke away from each other and walked into the arcade. Autumn picked out a puzzle game where you had to match the colored chips to make four in a row. You couldn't allow this line to touch the top of the chips. Autumn had had practice with this game and she easily beat Kurama. After a few more different games the score was tied between them.

          Autumn smiled, "One last game? Winner takes all?"

          "What does the winner win?" Kurama asked.

          Autumn thought, "Well, if you win then you get another kiss..."

          "And if you win then I'll get you one of those stuffed animals." Kurama pointed off at the prize counter that had some really adorable fuzzy bunny toys.

          "Kawaii! Deal!" Autumn held her hand out for a shake. Kurama took her hand and they shook.

          Kurama looked around. "Which game?"

          "Hmm...That one!" Autumn pointed at the dancing game, Dance Dance Revolution. (I think that's what it's called...I've only played that game once, I suck at it. At least I think I did better than the friend I was playing with...until I stopped trying)

          Kurama nodded and they walked over to it. They were both doing ok. Every time one of them would mess up they would laugh at themselves and each other. A small crowd had gathered to watch them have fun. The game ended in a tie. 

          "Well, that doesn't solve anything..." Kurama said.

          "Sure it does! According to fate we've both won!" Autumn smiled. She then leaned up and kissed him again. After she pulled away she pointed at the bunny toys, "I gave you your prize."

          "And I'll go get yours." Kurama said as he led her to the prize counter. He picked out a bunny with floppy ears that looked a lot like Freckles. After that they left the arcade and started to wander around again.

          "Where should we go?" Autumn asked.

          "Maybe we should try to find Flash and Hiei?" Kurama suggested.

          "Not yet, we need to give Tenka more time. These things don't happen instantly you know." 

          "Then how about we go ride the pirate ship? Or that ride over there." Kurama pointed at a ride called the Gravitron. 

          Autumn squealed happily, "I love the Gravitron!!! Let's go there! Please? Please, can we go?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes.

          "Sure, if you want to go, we'll go." Kurama smiled at her.

          Autumn jumped up and threw her arm in the air. She then landed and gave a victory sign to Kurama before turning and running off to the ride while laughing. Kurama followed after her also laughing. They got on the ride and waited for it to start. The ride started spinning and they felt like they were being pushed back against the wall mat things. Autumn moved up on the wall and maneuvered herself so that she was upside down against it. Kurama laughed once he noticed this.

          "Try it, Kurama! It's really fun!" Autumn yelled over the music.

          Kurama shrugged before also turning himself upside down. Autumn then put her bunny toy upside down against the wall as well. Kurama and Autumn looked at each other and started to laugh. After that ride was over they took a moment to sit down and let the world stop spinning. It was already getting dark.

          "This has been the best day ever!" Autumn laughed. 

          Kurama smiled and nodded, "Yes, it has been a very good day." 

          "I guess now we should try and find the others...Let's go to the pirate ship!" Autumn jumped up and pointed.

          Kurama stood up and shook his head while laughing, "Do your batteries ever run out?"

          "Nope! I'm the energizer bunny! I just keep going and going!" She put the bunny toy on her head and started walking like the energizer bunny while beating an imaginary drum. (Don't own the energizer bunny)

          Kurama laughed and pulled her into a hug. After pulling away they started walking towards the pirate ship hand in hand. 

~*~Meanwhile:

          Flash and Hiei had finally gotten on the ride. Once the ride started Hiei clung to the seat in surprise. Flash threw her arms in the air and started laughing. Hiei then got used to the ride and also started to laugh. Especially with all the ningens screaming in fear.

          "Baka ningens!" Hiei and Flash yelled at the same time. They then looked at each other and laughed more.

          As the pirate ship reached its peak where it seemed as if it would turn upside down Hiei grabbed onto Flash in surprise. Flash was surprised that Hiei was that close and she blushed bright red. The ride paused for a moment and then swung down and up the other side so the ground was behind them. It paused again.

          "Err...Hiei?" Flash asked as the fire demon was still clinging to her.

          Hiei looked at her and noticed that he was clinging before turning bright red and pulling away. They avoided looking at each for the rest of the ride. After getting off they stood by a bench and looked around at everything. 

          "Where should we go next?" Hiei asked.

          Flash shrugged. Tenka, hiding in the tree above them, dropped a paper for the laser tag part of the carnival. Flash picked it up, "Laser tag? Sounds like fun! Let's go!"

          Hiei nodded and turned to walk away. They were stopped by a voice from behind them. "HEY! Flash! Hiei! Where are you two going?" 

          They turned and saw Autumn running towards them and Kurama following after. Autumn slid to a stop and Flash pointed at the bunny toy on her head. "Why is there a stuffed animal on your head?"

          "Wha? Oh! I was wondering what I did with that!" Autumn smiled as she took the toy off her head. Kurama stopped running and stood next to her.

          "Why are you two wet?" Kurama asked Hiei and Flash. Their clothes were still a bit wet after the water war.

          Flash laughed, "We had a war with water guns. Hiei started it. Look! Hiei gave me a duck!" She held out her duck toy.

          "Sounds like you've been having fun." Autumn smiled at them. 

          Flash held out the paper, "We're going to the laser tag. Wanna come?"

          "Sure." Kurama and Autumn said at the same time. The group walked off to the laser tag. They got there and had to pick teams.

          "How about boys against girls?" Autumn suggested.

          Flash nodded, "Yeah! You guys don't stand a chance!" 

          "We'll see about that." Hiei smirked.

          Kurama smiled, "Let's make this more interesting. Losers have to sing karaoke in front of a large crowd of people at the arcade."

          Flash and Autumn huddled for a discussion before nodding. The four of them then went and got their laser gun things. 

          "The vixen and the lioness wait silently for their prey to come into view...These two fierce creatures will then secretly and stealthily fire at said prey until all their ammo is gone. Then they will run for their lives to get more ammo." 

          "Autumn?"

          "Yeah, Flash?"

          "Be quiet."

          "Okee dokee!"

           Autumn and Flash turned their attention back to the dimly lit playing field in order to try and find the boys. Autumn saw Kurama pass by and readied her gun to see if he would come again. He did and she fired at him. At the same time Flash fired at Hiei. The boys were taken by surprise and just as Autumn had said the girls kept firing until they ran out of ammo. Then they ran for their base to get more ammo. Kurama and Hiei shot at them as they ran.

          After reaching their base and getting more ammo the girls were crouched behind a wall that led all the way to their base. Autumn came up with a plan. Or rather Harmony came up with a plan and Autumn took credit for it.

          "Ok, this time one of us will shoot while the other sneaks over to their base to shoot it. Then once the boys or one of the boys goes to protect the base the one that's their will run and hope that she makes it back without getting hit."

          "You're going to the base." Flash said.

          Autumn nodded, "Ok! Just try not to waste your ammo..."

          "Right." Flash looked through a hole in the wall to try and find the boys.

          Kurama was explaining his plan to Hiei. "One of them is most likely going to come and try and shoot the base so one of us will have to stay hidden around here in order to protect it. The other will try and make it seem like we're both out there trying to get to them."

          "Fine. You stay here to guard the base. I'll go." Hiei said before quickly walking off. Kurama hid himself between a few posts.

          Flash pointed, "I see them!" She then started firing at Hiei.

          "Ok, I'll go now." Autumn crawled off to the base. She got there and started shooting it. Kurama came out from his hiding place and shot at her. "GAH! EVIL!" Autumn yelled as she dove behind a post. They both kept shooting at each other until they both ran out of ammo. 

          Kurama walked over to the base and refilled his ammo. He then smiled at Autumn. "Well, dove, it would appear I've won."

          "Not so fast, fox boy! I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" Autumn turned and ran a bit towards the base. Kurama chased her. She hid and he stood blinking and looking around. That's when she jumped out and tackled him to the ground. They rolled a bit until they were near where Flash and Hiei were firing at each other. Flash and Hiei stopped to look at them. 

          Autumn was straddling Kurama's waist and was holding his gun. She pointed it at him and started firing. "TAKE THAT! FEEL MY WRATH!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

          Kurama laughed and put his hands up to try and shield himself. "Nooooooooooooo!"

          "Err...Autumn? Kurama?" Flash came around to stand near Hiei.

          Autumn looked up, "Yeah-ha?" 

          "That doesn't look right..." Hiei pointed at them.

          Kurama and Autumn looked at each other and blushed bright red as they noticed the position they were in. Autumn quickly got up and held a hand out for Kurama. That's when the timer ran out. Kurama's team lost because of Autumn's little stunt at the end so they made their way to the arcade. Hiei and Kurama got ready to sing. Autumn and Flash were debating what song they should sing and finally settled on 'Oops I did it Again' by Brittney Spears. (Don't own)

          The two boys started to sing. This attracted quite a crowd while Flash videotaped it. After the embarrassment was done the four were gathered outside. Tenka hopped out of the tree nearby and walked over.

          "The carnival's going to be closing soon. They're having special Valentine's day fireworks. I've heard that the best place to watch them is the Ferris wheel." Tenka said.

          "Yay! I love fireworks!" Autumn smiled.

          Kurama took her hand and started leading her to the Ferris wheel. He turned to Hiei and Flash. "Are you two coming?"

          "Sure, I guess so." Flash shrugged before following. Hiei walked after her. Tenka followed just for the heck of it. Once they got to the Ferris Wheel there weren't too many people waiting so they let Tenka sit in one little basket thingy with Autumn and Flash's stuffed toys. Kurama and Autumn went in one basket together. That left Hiei and Flash to go together.

          Flash and Hiei were silent through the first spin of the wheel. When their basket was almost at the top of the wheel the wheel stopped. (Tenka's basket is on the very top and Kurama and Autumn's basket is opposite Flash and Hiei's) Hiei and Flash looked around to see why it stopped. They heard a noise and turned to see that there were fireworks in the sky. The fireworks were pink and in the shape of hearts. There were also some red ones. 

          Flash looked at Hiei while he watched the fireworks. She moved over next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He was surprised but this but soon relaxed and hesitantly put his arm around her. 

          "Hiei?"

          "Yeah Flash?"

          "Aishite'ru..." Flash whispered.

          Hiei's eyes widened when he heard that. He wasn't sure how to respond but he was shocked to find himself saying what he had never said to anyone before, "Aishite'ru Flash..." They both smiled and held each other closer. 

          In the basket across from them, Autumn pointed. "Kurama, look!"

          "Well, it seems your plan worked after all..." Kurama smiled as he saw Flash and Hiei sitting close together. 

          Autumn hugged Kurama closer to her and looked back at the fireworks. "Aishite'ru koibito." 

          "Aishite'ru dove." Kurama responded.

          Tenka was sitting in his basket holding Autumn's bunny toy. "Y'know...these things are creepy..." he said while looking at the toys.

          The last fireworks were white shining ones. And in the middle of the sky was a red heart with a white arrow through it and the words 'Happy Valentine's Day' written on it.

~End~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zero: *gags*

Dream: *glares* oh get over it

Tenka: you do realize you're late with this chapter?

Dream: yeah, well...that's the way things are with me. 

Zero: yeah, just rap this up.

Dream: Right, here's the dictionary for the Japanese words I didn't use in the last chapter:

Kawaii – cute

Nani desu ka? – What is it?

Daijobu? – Are you okay?

Aishite'ru – I love you

Zero: so, that's it. The baka kitsune is now going to get back to work on her other fanfics and things she has to do. Isn't that right, kitsune?

Dream: ...maybe...

Tenka and Zero: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Dream: ^_^;;;;;; well, buh-bye! Please review!


End file.
